The Untold Stoy of the 29th Hunger Games
by alexisrae01
Summary: Rabah has always been in love with Lancdon, he's everything she could ever want. And for just as long as Rabah loved Lancdon, he's loved her. What will they do when they're both draw for the hunger games? i know i suck at summeries but this story is worth reading. Also i do NOT own the hunger gsmes but all the characters are mine! So please dont go a stealing them.
1. Chapter 1

This is myfirst story so i would like review. so please help me out. it you look at my profiel you cansend them gifts once they enter the games,but you have to post reviews to get points to send somthing, so please reveiw!

* * *

**Rabah POV**

_The wind sweeps through the trees,_

_ Laughing all its way to me,_

_ More cheerful then the ray it shines,_

_ Smiling its way back to me,_

_ Oh love you find your way to me,_

_ Through your laughter,_

_ In the trees,_

_ You know I will go to the ends,_

_ Just be drifting through the winds,_

_ The wind sweeps through the trees,_

_ The way it blows,_

_ It lets me knooooow,_

_ The love will find me with its winds,_

_ Drifting to the end,_

_ Tooooo, _

_ Theee,_

_ Endddddd,_

"You have a lovely voice," I jumped at the strong low voice behind me. "You sound just like you father." It was Lancdon, the boy I've been in love with for year, he doesn't know though, and he never will. I don't have the nerve to tell him how I feel. He's just so beautiful, his dark mad brown eyes somehow sparkle when whenever he smiles, and his dark brown hair falls perfectly without him even trying, and his smile makes my skin melt right off.

"I didn't know anyone was listening." I said trying my hardest not to shake in his presents.

` "Remember when your dad came into school that one year and the whole school got together and sang that song," he smiled, "How'd it go again?"

` "_The bird sweeps in, _

_ As fast as the wind,_

_ Knocking old man Jansen right into the bin,_

_ Flying so fast,_

_ The old man lost his chance,_

_ To take the bird,_

_ Right in with one word,_

_ All day and night,_

_ Without much fight,_

_ Old man Jansen stays in that bin," _I smiled, my father loved that song. It was just a silly rhyme he used to sing before I would go to bed.

"That was beautiful; I think you sang it better than your father once did." He said with a huge smile on his face. But I was just mad. No one and I mean no one sung or sings better than my father once did.

I sprang up, with the knife I was sharpening in hand and jumped right at him, and tackled him to the ground, pinning him, with knife at neck, "No one and I mean NO one sings better than my father did, not even his own daughter." I expected him to be scared or at least stop smiling, but he didn't.

Before I could even say another word, he flipped me over pinning me to the gorund as I just did. "You really need to stop doing that to people, im starting to think that's how you really acted. And also your father would be saying the same thing so just stop throwing a hissy fit and sing some more." So I sang, I sang , favorite songs, my least favorite ones, I just sang lost in my own little world.

**Lancdon POV **

I loved listening to her sing, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard, and she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. It seemed like only minutes had past but in reality it had been hours and before I knew it the clock tower bell was ringing five o'clock, and it was just an hour until the reaping, so she had to stop singing. "That was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard."

"I have to leave now, my mother will want me to start getting ready now." She stood up and gave me a quick hug. It made my heart sing

"Rabah," she looked at me with her big brown doe eyes, "May the odds be ever in your favor."

"As well as you." She curtsied and then ran off. She was so beautiful. From the way her light brown, very curly, hair fell to her waist, or the way her ruby red lips stood out from her snow white skin, or the way her big brown doe eyes sparkled when she smiled. She made my heart sing, I loved it when he lips had a little pout when she got made, it made me want to kiss her, but that would be kind of weird since I think she looks at me as a big brother, I hope not, I hope with every bone in my body not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rabah POV**

I can't believe I'm still in love with him after all these years, he looks at me like I'm a child! Even though I'm only three years younger then him. I hate it. But I love him. He's everything I could every want, everything I need, but he doesn't even notice that I love him, he thinks everything will work out to his father's plan: volunteer for the Hunger Games at the age of 18, win, feel no mercury, feel no love, kill off the other careers in the first night, take first shift, don't let them win, KILL THEM ALL. I really hope I'm not in his hunger games because I would rather die than watch him kill me.

"Rabah! Are you ready yet sweetheart? The reaping in in ten minutes and if you are late your father will be oh so ever mad!" my strange but loving mother really doesn't understand the risk she is ever so happy about. The games were different when she was a kid, all the kids were eager to be sent to their death and a lot of the time one of them came back, because they were determined and excited! I fucking hate the idea of the game (excuse my French, my mama would be yelling at me for that right now.).

` "I'm ready Mama ill be out in a minute." I quickly brush my curly brown hair down, and put my red ribbon up in my hair, I tied it up in my hair slightly to the right side of my head. I don't know why but my bow is always so full, never floppy, always perfect. I love my bow, I always wear it. I don't know why, I just do.

"Ra Ha," my mamas stupid little nickname for me, " you must go , now! "

"Yes Mama!" I quickly ran to the townsquare.

**Lancdon POV**

Where is she? How can she not be here? The reaping starts in two minutes I can already see Hamlotation Banmerd walking on stage. Where is, oh there she is, she looks so beautiful, the way her hair flows in the wind, the way she looks In that dress, oh my god I want to kiss her so bad, but I can't I she is only 14 and I'm 17 I can't be in love with a little kid. But… I am, and I will be until the day I die.

Hamlotation walks on to the stage; his purple say pinned up so high it casts a shadow in front of the sun. Ha Rabah would love to hear that one when we meet at the hill after the reaping.

He began, "Hello district two, how are you this fine evening?" there was a very loud cheer from the eighteen year old section. Of course they were happy one of them was the lucky contestant for the Hunger Games this year. "Well of course your happy, it's the Hunger Games isn't it? Well on to the dark days." He showed us the video we watched every year. "Wow that is just horrible, who knew people were so stupid. Anyways now to picked our lucky district two girl tribute," is long orange hand reacted into the big glass bowl, it held the names of every girl between the age of 12 and 18, everyone's name was in there at least once and if you were like Rabah it was in there more like 15 times. Oh my god… Rabah's name was in there 15 times… but I have nothing to worry about, there will be a 18 year old career to volunteer if she gets picked. "Our lucky girl is… Rabah Lee!" my heart dropped as I watched her walked to the stage, why is no one volunteering, she's only 14! Someone save her!

"Well how are you Rabah?" he asked

"I'm fine.." she said looking like she was about to cry.

**Rabah POV**

No not me! I'm only 14! Please someone help! No one did!

"Now on to the boys, His hand swirled around and around in the big bowl, it seemed like he wanted to make them wait. He finally pulled out a name, "our lucky boy is… Lancdon Lanchly! Where are you Lancdon?" Oh no! Not Lancdon! Anyone but him! He slowly walks to the stage, his brown eyes have complete sadness and a bite of small happiness in them. Why is he happy? Is he already planning a way to kill me? Stop it Rabah he would not kill you, he's your best friend! And the love of your life… even though he doesn't know that. "Shake hand with your district partner please, please give a hand for your 29th Hunger Games tributes." There was a long applause as we were shoved into the court house.

"Lancdon! Why didn't you wait for someone to volunteer? You know someone was going to but instead you ran to the stage so no one could! What the fuck is wrong with you? Excuse my French." I shouted at Lancdon as soon as we were far from the cameras.

"Oh my fucking god cool down! I want to be in The Hunger Games! I want to win! I want to protect you until to end!" he looked mad now, mad that I was questioning him.

Before I could say anything else I was shoved into a small room. No more than two minutes later my mother and younger sisters came running in, I can't believe that my own father wouldn't try to get off work even for this.

"We don't have much time so I want to tell you this, don't kill anyone just run. Make alliance with someone willing to do it for you. You understand me?" I nodded my head. "Good, now come home. I love you." I hugged her and my sisters, the peacekeeper came in and took away my family, and this was is the last time I'm ever going to see them, the last time I'm ever going to get to hug my mom and sisters.

"Let's go, it's time to go to the capital." One of our mentors walked in, her name is Miki, she won the games six years ago. She turned and walked out the door, out of instinct I followed.

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Lancdon POV**

I was put into a room towards the back of train. My room is right next to Rabah's. Thank god. I want to tell her I love her but I don't know when I should do it. Should I do it now and risk her not feeling the same way? Or do I not tell her and loss her forever and her not know.

"I like you room." I almost jumped at the sound of her beautiful voice. I turned around to see she had changed, she was wearing a simple blue dress but now she is wearing a dress that falls to the middle of her thighs. It's showing a LOT of leg. I really, really like it. She looks so much older and so sexy in it. God do I want to kiss her! I kept looking her up and down, and she must have noticed because she repeated herself. "I like your room."

"Thanks, what does your room look like?" I said never taking my eyes off of her.

"The same as this one." She really must have noticed me looking her up and down, "do you like it?"

"It makes you look.. ummm… how do I say this without sounding creepy?"

` "oh my god just say it you pussy."

"It make you look really sexy."

"Aww thanks sweets." She smiled and winked.

"Rabah, I have something to tell you."

Her eyes light up, "Yes?"

"For the last eight years…"

"Yes?'

"I've been madly in love with you."

"Lancdon..." Oh my god! She's going to tell me she doesn't have feelings for me! "I've been in love with you since I first met you!" I kissed her out of excited meant, I half expected her to pull away but she kissed me even harder. I pulled her closer and kissed her harder and more passionately. Before I knew it we were on the bed I was on top of her kissing her harder and harder. I don't want anything more then to just kiss her.

"Lancdon, Rabah, its time to eat!" I pulled away from Rabah, not to fast, but not to slow.

"We should go eat." I said with a smile. She just nodded she wore a smile that stretched from ear to ear. Her usually pink cheeks were red now; her perfect hair was now a mess. But she still looked perfect! I can't believe that she actually loved me!

"you should probably get off of me now." I rolled off of her. Still holding on to her so she was now on top of me.

"I'm off of u now." I winked at her. I saw her blush even more so I let her go.

"We have to go eat now. You silly adorable boy." She winked back at me and ran out of my room leaving the door open so I could follow. I didn't hesitate to follow.

**Rabah POV**

Oh my god! I can't believe it! He loves me! But what good is it going to im going to die in a week anyways. I have to be happy while I have the time. I ran to the table trying my hardest not to look like I was blushing. But I couldn't help it.

"Hey kid," miki said to me, "you ok you look like you just ran a mile."

"oh… umm… im ok. I just look like this when I get excited." Miki just gave me a look like "ok, sure" but she didn't say anything she just kept eating her stew.

"What's for dinner?" Lancdon said.

"Anything on this table." said Hamlotation. Lancdon didn't say anything else he just sat down. The rest of dinner was an awkward silence. No one said anything.

"Well… I think I'm going to head to bed, you know long rest of a week…" Lancdon said.

"I'm going to turn in too… I get really grumpy if I don't get a lot of sleep." I said trying not to sound suspicious.

"Night you two." All the adults said at the same time.

I walked behind Lancdon until we got to his room, the clock said it was only 8:30 but it felt so much later. "Can I stay in your room tonight? I really don't want to be alone… I'm really scared to see what tomorrow holds." I know my voice sounded shaky but I didn't care, I feel comfortable with him, I always have.

He gave me a half smile that sent me the signal, "are you serious, do you really think I'm going to say no?" I followed him into his room where there was a dresser full of cloths, there were no nightgowns so I ran to my room to change. When I came back he was already crawling into bed, but when I looked to see what he was wearing, he was in just his underwear, I couldn't help but blush. I walk over to the dresser and find the most comfortable looking pants in there and throw them at him. "Please put these on." He just smiled and put them on.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you coming to bed?"

"I'm coming." I tried to walk like mom did, her hips always swung just enough to make her look…well…sexy! I think I did pretty good because when I got to the bed, Lancdon pulled me in close to him, he kissed me all over my face, and all over my neck. _He just kissed my neck!_ I felt really good, so I kissed him back, holding him close, as his kisses became less fierce and more gentle and sweet, but don't get me wrong his kisses are always gentle but these ones were just so kind and not so hot.

He stopped kissing me but he slowly stopped, it wasn't something that happened suddenly, it was really slow, and really sweet, "Good night my love."

I whispered back a soft, "Good night." Next thing I knew I was asleep.

**Lancdon POV**

_No! NO! don't go with them Raabah, they are going to kill you. You said you didn't trust them. You said so yourself! Please don't go! I told you I loved you! Don't fall for his trap! _

"NOOOOOOOO!" I wake up shaking and screaming.

"Calm down babe, I'm right here. I got you." Her voice calmed me down, I grabbed her and I held her close never wanting to let her go.

"I'm sorry for waking you…"

"It's fine, it's fine." She held me close.

"Will you sing to me? She just nodded in return.

" The wind sweeps through the trees,

Laughing all its way to me,

More cheerful then the ray it shines,

Smiling its way back to me,

Oh love you find your way to me,

Through your laughter,

In the trees,

You know I will go to the ends,

Just be drifting through the winds,

The wind sweeps through the trees,

The way it blows,

It lets me knooooow,

The love will find me with its winds,

Drifting to the end,

Tooooo,

Theee,

Endddddd." She kissed me on the forehead and laid her head on my chest, before I knew it she was asleep again, I could almost cry. She looked so beautiful. I can't believe that in only a week's time, I could loss her, my everything would be gone! My everything! I couldn't resist sleep any longer, so I gave in and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

COmment Review


End file.
